Everlasting Love
by Mayumi X Keita
Summary: Shounen Ai. This is my first fic, so please R+R ^__^!! *Couples are...OishixEiji, and...much more!* (I'm no good at summaries so...see for yourself~!) *Chap. 2 Up~!!!* Thanks Soo Much to Reviewers~! ^_^
1. Confessions

****

Author's notes:

Warning-Shounen-Ai~! Yes, this is a shounen ai fic. And...also my first fic...*halleluiah, thank God I finally finished the first chapter* So...please R+R!! It makes me happy ^__^ But please be nice! I'm still a beginner in the world of imagination. The story is all about the one and only...GoLdEn PaIr~!! (And possibly...other pairings...like...you'll see!) *Its not that I hate ryoxsaku but...I just wanna go for a shounen ai for my first fic. Well, if any of the readers ask for a ryoxsaku fic...I guess I might consider it* I have no idea where I get my inspirations so...^^;; don't ask. Oh, by the way... I'm not so good at those mushy stuff so I kind of added in a little bit of humour in the story. I apologize for any grammar mistakes. *English is not one of the language that I mastered, so please understand*. To just say it simply, I think this is going to be a looOng story, because I MIGHT write about how the other couples got together too, depends on what you guys think I should do. ^___^

****

Disclaimer:

Sadly...T.N.O does not belong to me...T_T I wish they were mine, then they can teach me all those cool moves that I never knew existed! *Like Tsubame Gaeshi, Higuma Otoshi, Drive A, Hakugei...you get the point* ^_^ Anyway They all belong to...the creator of the world of the Tenni Purri...Takeshi Konomi-sensei~!! So, please don't sue me. *After all I'm only a teenage girl that has a lack of imagination* ^^ But I DO own my characters and plot. So, if you want to borrow them or anything, at least e-mail me or say a simple, 'Thank you' ne? ^_^ Well, enough babbling...on with the FIC!

****

Everlasting Love

Chapter 1 *Confessions*

****

Author's P.O.V.

As the well known happy-go-lucky, red haired partner of Oishi of the Golden Pair walked down the path that leads to Seishuun Gakuen, his eyes caught a glimpse of a man that was slightly taller than him. The red haired immediately called the name that always brought a warm feeling to his heart.

"Oishi!"

At that word the taller man turned around and faced his cute red headed partner who was running towards him.

"Ara, Eiji. Ohayo!" Oishi smiled and greeted him.

"Ohayo."

They began walking together, chatting. Eiji was babbling about a new toothpaste that his sister gave him and Oishi was listening carefully to every useless word his friend said.

"Ne, Oishi, why don't you come over later after school! I can show you the new deluxe limited edition toothpaste my Nee-chan bought me!" Eiji asked, beaming at his friend.

"Um..sure." Oishi said reluctantly.

Eiji smiled at his best friend and happily hummed a tune while they continue walking to their morning class.

"And...that is why.." the teacher babbled while Eiji drifted into his own thoughts in his dream world.

'Hm...why does my heart always beat faster when I'm around Oishi?' he thought. 'Oishi is my best friend and...I couldn't possibly be...gay...can I?' He looked at Oishi who was paying attention to the boring speech that their sensei was giving. He sighed as he studied the taller man's features.

'Wow...I never knew that Oishi was so...beautiful...brown eyes...black hair with a...unique style....'

"Now...I suggest you all work in pairs for the project" Eiji's face lightened up at the sound, 'pairs'. He hoped that whatever the project is, he would be paired with Oishi. "Okay, let's start with...Oishi! You will be with...Kunimitsu."

Eiji dropped his mouth open. His jaws almost hitting his desk. --(imagine that...)

'Did I hear that right?! Oishi and....and...BUCHOU?!' his heart yelled. 'Then...who will I be with?!!' I only want to be paired with OISHI!!'

"Alright...and Kikumaru...you will be with Fuji." the sensei said.

Eiji looked around the classroom and found a pair of barely open eyes that belonged to the tennis prodigy, Fuji Syusuke.

'Fuji...ka?' The tennis acrobatic player sighed and gave in. 'I guess...I could work with him. But still...I want Oishi...'

While he complained about his luck silently, the so called sensei continued on with the pairings.

"And...last...Kawamura, you'll be with Sadaharu. The project is to be due on next Monday. Well then, you will have plenty of time and...off you go. Its recess." with that everybody packed up their things for their next class, all of them with a smile on their faces, happy that their usually-strict-teacher is letting them go early. All...except for a certain red head.

****

Fuji's P.O.V

While everyone was packing their things for the next class, I searched about for Eiji. I immediately found the acrobatic tennis player, his eyes staring at the window. Or should I say the view that can be seen from the window? To my surprise he looked so...gloomy. So different than the usual Eiji. I decided to ask him if anything happened to his precious toothpaste. Still keeping my eyes barely opened and my famous poker smile on my face, I walked towards him.

"Eiji?" I said as I woke him up from his thoughts. "Did your Nee-san finished your toothpaste again?"

"A? Eh? Oh, no..." he sputtered.

"Oh, well then, let's go somewhere for a walk. We have to discuss some things...for the project."

At first he shook his head and said that we can talk at lunchtime. But, when I forced him into the idea, he finally gave in. We walked towards the hall, to a place where I usually went to whenever it was recess.

'Hmm...usually Eiji's as loud as a beehive, knowing that its recess. Well, probably he just ate a bad breakfast' I thought while we walked.

"Ne, Fuji...what DID Ryuzaki sensei said about the project again?" he said, breaking the silence.

"Eto...Eiji...I hoped that...you would know..." I said as he 'sweatdropped'.

"Nani?! The so-called-Fuji Syusuke, known as the tensai of the school DIDN'T pay attention in class?!!" he asked, half-yelling, half-believing.

"Well...yes. And, who gave me that nickname anyways? Its not that I asked for it or something" I said, grinning even wider.

"Demo...I didn't know that Fuji can be...bratty sometimes." Eiji said, confused.

I just smiled at him and led him outside, to the school's garden.

'Eiji...you're not the only one that's confused. I had no idea why I didn't pay attention either...my attention was focused on....a certain... golden haired beauty...' the thought flashed through my mind.

'Wait a minute! What am I thinking! I couldn't be gay for cripes sake?!' I quickly shrugged the annoying thought away and immediately snapped back to reality.

"Ne...Fuji....is there a place like this in our school?!" Eiji asked as we walked towards a beautiful scenery of evergreen space at the back side of the school with a very tall Sakura tree almost touching the walls of the school. "This place is so...beautifu!"

I just gave him a grin and sat under the big tree. I motioned my hand telling him to sit down beside me and he obeyed.

"Well...since...we don't know the tasks....why not just sit here and talk?" I asked him.

Much to my happiness, he nodded. Looking at his quite-cheerful expression, I decided to ask him, if his sister made him a bad breakfast.

"Eto...Eiji...did you eat something bad for breakfast?" I asked him.

"Huh? No, of course not. Why do you ask?" he replied, slightly confused.

I gave him an odd look. Of course, keeping my orbs unseen.

"So, you didn't have a bad breakfast, and...your sister didn't finish your toothpaste...don't tell me...you have a new pet that just died?!"

Eiji looked more confused. The clock went ticking by for a few second, and he managed to shook his head before cracking up with laughter.

"Ha ha ha! What is wrong with you, Fuji?! You'...re a...cting weird...er than...ha ha...usu..al!" He said between his laughs.

I gave him another odd look and grinned.

'Probably just one of his morning moods.' I thought. 'But maybe...just to make sure...'

"Nothing is wrong with ME. But, is something wrong with YOU?"

At that word, Eiji's laugh turned into a frown.

'Oh, was it something I said?' I thought.

"Ne..Fuji...is it alright to be...gay?" he said, the last word almost inaudible, but I heard it. It echoed in my head and I felt my heart crying out in pain as if it was being sliced by a knife. I stayed silent. I myself didn't know the answer.

"I'm sorry, I'm not much of a tensai, now am I..?" I asked him. Trying as hard as possible to keep my famous poker smile on my face. 

"Iie. I'm sorry. He he..hard to believe that a friend of yours is gay ne?" he asked, forcing a smile.

'Hard to believe eh? Well, would it seem that way to Tezuka?' I thought.

"Fuji?" Eiji asked, bringing my senses back.

"Aa...I'm sorry. I must have dozed off a little" I replied. Should I tell him? That I...am gay too?

"Speaking of gay..." I said, catching his attention. "Would you believe if I said that the so-called tensai of Seishun Gakuen is in love...with a boy?"

Hearing what I said, Eiji sat there...giving me a rather...annoying stare. Obviously not believing what I just said.

'He...looks like he just saw a UFO? Is what I said THAT hard to believe? ....huh? Masaka...there is a UFO behind me?!' I spun around and looked at the bright blue sky just to make sure. But no. Nothing UFO/outer creature-ish up there. I may be a tensai, or so they call me, but I also would like to see a being from another planet. Wouldn't it be...interesting?

'I should remember to bring my camera...just in case...' I turned my head again only still to find a red headed guy staring at me with eyes as big as...plates.

"Ah? Eiji...is there something wrong with my face?" I asked him.

"Fuji...you...are really..." he stammered, not noticing on how he made me uncomfortable with that stare. "g...gay?"

I smiled at him, and nodded.

"Yes. Is it that big of a deal?"

"BIG?! OF COURSE ITS BIG!!! The idolized by many, both by boys and girls...Seishun Gakuen's pride in tennis...the one and only so-called tensai... Fuji Syusuke is...GAY?!!" he replied, yelling.

"Well...to say it plainly and simply...yes. Oh...I...don't like to be stared at..."

"Nani? What were you saying?" he asked. Of course, Eiji was still too shocked of the news that I was gay, so he didn't pay any attention to a word I said.

"Never mind me. Ne...Eiji...you said you're gay...so...who do you like?" I asked, knowing what the answer will be.

He hesitated for a moment and the next thing I knew he was blushing... furiously. He hung his head low to keep me from seeing the blush and answered my question in a most inaudible voice.

"O...ishi..."

I gave him a knowing smile as he looked up in curiosity.

"So...who do YOU like Fuji?" he asked me with a mischievous smile on his face.

I froze. I...couldn't possibly tell him that I like...buchou? And...after all, I DON'T like Tezuka right?

"I like...nobody." I said. 

"Nyaa...Fujiii...tell me! I told you my secret...." he said, whining like always.

I smiled at him, happy, knowing that the normal Eiji is back.

"Fine. But, you probably wouldn't believe it anyways...I...like...Echizen." I lied. I can't help it...just hearing the golden haired boy's name makes my face as red as roasted crabs and my heart like beating drums. Who knows what will happen to me if I actually SAID his name.

"Sonna koto! You're lying aren't you Fuji?!" he yelled, with an unbelieving look in his face.

I sighed. I guess, there is no harm if I tell him that I like Tezuka...right? After all, Eiji is the most sensitive one of the group...if anyone can tell the difference between an honest and lying me...he sure can.

"Yes. In fact I am lying." I admitted plainly. But my heart started to beat faster as I tried to make out the words I'm going to say next. I knew I had to say it. "The truth is...I...like....Tezuka."

He gave me a twinkling look in the eye and smiled.

"I knew it! You DO like our buchou."

By now I could feel my cheeks blushing like crazy. I had to do something to cover it up.

"Anyway...should we...ask THEM about the project? They seem very attentive in class just now..." I asked, changing the topic.

Eiji looked thoughtful for a moment. Hmm...a rare sight.

"Yeah, that's a great idea! You go and ask buchou! I'm having a... date...with Oishi...and I don't want to ruin it by talking about school." he said, giving me a mischievous smile.

I sighed. Well, at least Oishi and Eiji on a date. That means that they're going along good. But...what if his fan clubs found out that he's...gay? That sounds...dangerous...

"Alright...and...about the date...be careful"

He gave me an odd look before nodding. I smiled and then looked at my watch.

"Ah! Its almost time...we'll be late if we don't go now" I told him.

We decided to go back and got up as quickly as we could and walked with an abnormal pace to our next class.

****

Tsuzuku...

****

A/N: Sorry for the shortness!! But...what do you think? Did you like it? Hate it? Enjoy it? Well, I have a confession to make. Yes...I know that there is no romance whatsoever in this chapter...but they're coming soon. And again, another confession, yes...Fuji is weirder than usual here. *gomenne to all of you Fuji fans out there!* (I'm also a fan by the way) ^__^ *I thought that having a weirder Fuji would be nice, cause that way...he won't really understand/ care what other people is trying to say/show*. And..yes. This story contains a lot of weirdness. Here, Ryuzaki sensei is not only the coach in tennis...but she is also the third years' homeroom teacher! And...lucky for them, I made her a fan of Inui's juice! So now, everyday before her class is over, she makes sure that her students get the drink at least one glass a day, and three or more for punishment or doing good deeds. ^_^ *Believe me, my only talent is probably creating weirdness in a story* (And...having the coach a fan of Inui's juice will kind of help me write about other couples.) Aniwaez, that's all I have to say, and...remember to R+R!! C ya in the next chapter~! *more romance and weirdness coming up...so beware!* ^_~


	2. Fight For Your Love

****

Author's Notes: Hey, we meet again in...Everlasting Love~! Sorry for the long time I took for the update...and thank you so much to all of you who reviewed. 

** **

Disclaimer:

Sadly...T.N.O does not belong to me...T_T I wish they were mine, then they can teach me all those cool moves that I never knew existed! *Like Tsubame Gaeshi, Higuma Otoshi, Drive A, Hakugei...you get the point* ^_^ Anyway They all belong to...the creator of the world of the Tenni Purri...Takeshi Konomi-sensei~!! So, please don't sue me. *After all I'm only a teenage girl that has a lack of imagination* ^^ But I DO own my characters and plot. So, if you want to borrow them or anything, at least e-mail me or say a simple, 'Thank you' ne? ^_^ Well, enough babbling...on with the FIC!

****

Everlasting Love

Chapter 2 *Fight for your Love*

Oishi's P.O.V

I sighed, knowing that there is no use to argue with our buchou.

"Fine then...I will come"

"Good. I will see you at the gate...after school" Tezuka said.

I nodded, half heartedly. I knew that I had promised Eiji that I would come to his house after school...but... buchou just wouldn't care. I hope Eiji will understand...

"Let's get going. We'll be late" Tezuka said, waking me up from my thoughts.

I nodded and we began walking through the hall, and to our next class.

"Alright...there is an announcement that I have to make" Ryuzaki sensei said. "There...will be no club practice today...so, you will have more time to do the project...and...would Fuji and Tezuka please see me after school"

'Huh? Fuji and Tezuka? Did they do something? No, it can't be...this is our buchou we're talking about. He's the...strictest and most attentive man I know...' I thought.

I looked around the classroom, trying to see the two's reaction, but all I got was Fuji's poker smile...and Tezuka...keeping a calm, and cold face.

'They don't seem too shocked...' I thought as Ryuzaki sensei continued teaching. 'In fact...I think they took it pretty well'.

I decided that I shouldn't worry so much, they are after all, Seishun Gakuen's pride in both tennis, and studies. Furthermore...I wouldn't want to drink Inui's juice as punishment.

The clock went ticking by pretty fast. Soon, it was time to go home.

'I have to tell Eiji...' I got up from my seat and went to Eiji's desk.

"Ara, Oishi? You pack pretty fast ne...um...wait, I still have to take notes about the lesson..." he said.

'Oh, why won't buchou understand?! I can't hurt Eiji...I just...can't' I thought. 'But...I have to. I mean, toothpastes can wait and...buchou can't.'

"Ano, Eiji...I don't think I can go to your house...today. I have to go to buchou's and work on the...project" I said, as I hung my head down. I didn't want to see that beautiful and cheerful hazel eyes become sad... because of me.

3 seconds passed...with silence

10 seconds passed...still...nothing happened

I couldn't take it anymore! I looked up at him and to my surprise...his eyes has lost its sparkle...and, there...were tears...flowing down. Flowing down from that beautiful brown eyes...

'He's...Eiji is...crying...because of ME~!!' my heart yelled.

I wanted to say sorry but...looking at those eyes, who by now were covered up in tears...I was paralyzed. My mouth wouldn't open and my legs wouldn't move. We stared into each other's eyes for about 3 minutes or so it seemed.

"Um...Oishi? Kikumaru? Is anything wrong?" Ryuzaki sensei asked, snapping us from the trance.

"N..no. Everything is...fine." I said, forcing a smile.

"Well good." sensei said, sighing.

"Um..sensei? Is there...something wrong?" I asked her, trying to keep my eyes focused on something else other than Eiji.

"Glad you asked" came the reply.

For a split second I was worried that...

"Since you've seen how depressed I've been...I'd like to show my gratitude by giving you...Inui's SPECIAL DELUXE JUICE GOLDEN REMIX~!! FOR THE BOTH OF YOU~!" she said, giving Eiji and I an evil grin.

I wanted to run for it but, my legs was still paralyzed.

"Eiji...run." I whispered to the red haired boy, not wanting Ryuzaki sensei hear it.

"Ryuzaki sensei...aren't you supposed to...be with Tezuka and Fuji right now?" I asked, trying to get her attentions on me while Eiji ran.

While I was thinking of what else to do to occupy her, a man slightly shorter than me, with teary hazel eyes and a red hair walked up to the sensei and drank all of Inui's juice in one gulp. I just stared in shock. All I could think of was Eiji. Knowing how he hates Inui's juice...I couldn't believe that he could drink it in one gulp...without throwing up. I even recalled when he said that it was...poison. Is he...okay?

"Thank you very much for the juice sensei, I'll be looking forward to it tomorrow." he said as he ran out of the room.

'Looking FORWARD to it?!' I thought.

There was silence in the room before Ryuzaki sensei burst into laughter.

"Ha ha ha! It looks like he had taken quite a liking to the juice. Good...good...now...um..what's next again?" she said, looking at me, who sweatdropped.

"Ano...Fuji and Tezuka?"

"Ah~! Yes, yes...Fuji and Tezu.." she paused. "Ha ha ha~! I'll leave those two alone! I'm wondering how aggressive they can be!"

And with that, she left. Leaving me, sweatdropping...and...thinking about Eiji.

****

Tezuka's P.O.V

I walked from class to Ryuzaki sensei's office. I wonder what was wrong? I don't remember anything I did. And THAT'S not right.

'Probably...just asking us to plan out the training menu for the next tournament...' I thought.

"Tezuka?" a voice said, interrupting my thoughts.

I turned around and I found a poker face with barely open eyes, and chocolate brown hair grinning at me.

"Nani?" I asked, keeping my cool.

"Eto...do you know what are we...supposed to do for the project? I kind of...daydreamed in class...so..."

What? Did I hear that right?

'Now, now Tezuka...lookie here. First of all, you did NOT remember what you did that made your teacher upset...and next...you didn't understood a word your friend said~!' I thought, worried. 'I'm not old enough to forget things...am I? And...has thinking a lot killed too much of my brain cells already?'

"Tezuka? Doshitano?"

"Huh? Oh...the project...I...your supposed to...go somewhere...that has... water. Namely, the beach...or the aquarium...or a swimming pool...you get the point. Well, I myself would be planning to go to the beach...and..." I said, explaining to him step by step.

"Okay, Tezuka...I understand where we can find water..." Fuji said, cutting my words.

"Yeah. But...just so you know, the best places to find them are.."

"I know! Get on with it already!" he said, interrupting me...again. 

"Hai. Hai. What's with you and pressure already?" I regretted the fact that I asked as soon as I received a glare from the usually friendly and cheerful Fuji. Oh boy...am I in trouble...his eyes were also...wide open, revealing beautiful, but flaming blue orbs.

"...okay, fine. I get the point"

"Good, you wouldn't want ME to get angry now, would you?" he asked sarcastically as I sweatdropped. It is hard to keep my cool around Fuji. I don't know why...I feel so...'baka' around him. (A/N: No offence to Tezuka fans~! I know VERY well that this is NOT the way Tezuka acts... but who knows if his mind is thinking a total opposite? ^^ After all, like I said, this IS a weird fic, don't worry though, Tezuka acts all like this sometimes...mostly because he's around Fuji. *but...wouldn't want the tensai to notice that buchou is nervous ne?*)

"No...I don't. Now...where were we? ...Aah, yes. Water. You're supposed to...get...information, or in Inui's dictionary...data on 4 types of water, you know? Saltwater, freshwater...and so on" I said. "And then... you have to water...a plant. Its up to you what kind plant but...you have to observe the difference, oh...and the plant has to be alive when you show it in front of the class...she also said something about not cheating...but of course, you wouldn't want to know about that part...because..."

I paused, then gulped. Fuji was staring at me...with those blue orbs for about...8 seconds...I think. And I felt that I could just melt, right here, right now. But I insisted that I should keep my cool, I wouldn't want to let him know that I liked him.

"That's....what we're supposed to do?" he asked.

"Well, yeah. Or at least...that's what I think I heard.." I replied.

".......Tezuka? Are you sure about this?" I thought for a moment, then nodded. "Because...well...HOW COULD SENSEI?!!"

Huh? I looked at him, shocked. Fuji...just...yelled? The...calm...poker faced...beautiful...Fuji just....yelled over...plants?

"WELL~! DOESN'T SHE CARE IF THE PLANTS DIE?! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS~!!!" he continued.

I just stood there...looking at him blankly.

"You know...I don't think...the plants will...actually die...just by watering them with different types of water..." I said.

"HOW'D YOU KNOW?! AND YOU THINK SALWATER ISN'T DANGEROUS FOR THEM?" he replied, still outraged.

"Well, NOTHING dies just like that~!" I said, DESPERATELY trying to bring the old Fuji back.

He looked thoughtful for a good five seconds.

"I guess you're right...I'm sorry" he said, sighing.

I felt one end of my lips curving up a little. I can't believe it?! I'm smiling?!

'What is it that Fuji has that makes me so...attracted to him?' I thought.

"Ugh. Sensei isn't here yet. She sure takes time..." he said.

Come to think of it...where IS Ryuzaki sensei? I should hurry up. Don't want Oishi getting too worried.

"You know what? I think...I'll go first. I...have to...meet Oishi" I told Fuji, not wanting him to know how unhappy I was knowing that I had to leave him.

To my surprise, somehow...he looked, disappointed, sad, and...shocked all at the same time.

'Is he...no. He couldn't be.' I thought, hoping that Fuji was jealous of me.

I glanced at my watch and decided that I was pretty much late.

"Well...ja" I said.

"Ja.."

I walked past him and went to the school gate to meet Oishi trying my best to keep the hurt expression of a chocolate haired boy from my head.

****

Eiji's P.O.V

I ran...ran looking for a place where nobody can find me...but...where? I thought of a good place to relax as I ran. I looked at the window...Sakura petals were falling...its...autumn.

'Sakura...' I thought. 'Ah~! That place!'

I ran as fast as my legs could take me to the evergreen scenery Fuji showed me. I ignored the stares from other students, wondering why there are tears in my eyes. All I could think of was just...Oishi...

'I can't bear this feeling' I thought, as I tried to remember the way to the green open space.

*Bump*

"Owch, oh, I'm sorry...I.." I paused as I examined the person that I bumped into...he has...chocolate brown hair...a frown and...a pair of sad azure eyes.

"Fu...Fuji?!"

"Aah...Eiji...gomen, I wasn't paying attention" he said, forcing a smile as he put on his poker face 'mask'.

"Fuji...you don't have to lie. What happened?"

"...lets talk somewhere else. Ne?" he said.

"Fine then. Lets go..to the Sakura tree" I sighed.

Fuji just kept silent as we walked along the hall. I wonder what happened to him? Did Ryuzaki sensei scold him that bad? No way! So...Fuji is a...cry baby?

'EIJI! Don't jump into conclusions! Ask him later!' I told myself.

I looked at Fuji, he was trying his best to grin while barely keeping his eyes open. Could it be that...buchou...no. Don't think of bad things, Eiji. Let's just hurry up and go to the place where Fuji calls, his 'recess hide out'. That way, no one will bother us with their stares.

"So...care to tell me what happened?" I asked the poker face as we sat down under the tall Sakura tree.

"....Tezuka...cares about Oishi...more than his responsibilities...and he NEVER put me in front of his duties" he whined.

"You know....Oishi did the same thing to me...he cancelled his plans to go to my house so he could go to buchou's...even though I know its for the project...still..." I told him.

He looked up at me and patted my shoulder.

"You know, we let the chances slip from our hands in this round ...but...lets try harder next time. And...speaking of the projects... Tezuka said that we're supposed to go to a place where we can find water and..." Fuji explained.

'Water...eh?'

"Why don't we go to the place where Tezuka and Oishi will be going? That way...maybe we could have some fun...while doing the project...just the four of us" I interrupted.

"Ha? Nani? I'm...not sure...." he said hesitating.

"I'll take that as a yes. Oh, Fuji...remember to bring your towel and swimming needs. We're going to have a GOOD time!" I exclaimed, ignoring his worries.

"Eiji..."

"Aaw...come on Fuji! Ya know...I don't think buchou would mind...I mean our main purpose going to the beach is to study, and I think a little fun wouldn't hurt"

".......alright...you win..." Fuji sighed.

"Horray!! Arigatou! Fuji!" I called out.

****

Tsuzuku...

****

A/N: Okay, I know its short! *Gomenne?!* And YES, I understand very well that I haven't put any romance for the two couples, but...as I thought about it...its too fast for romance...if romantic scenes are already shown, that means I have to end the fic...and I don't want that...well, not so soon...T_T (please understand!) So...how do you like the 2nd chapter? *A little information on the next chapter: What will happen at the beach? (Since this IS a beach, there will DEFINITELY be romance. Sunset romance, to be exact) Will Eiji and Fuji manage to confess their love to their lovers? See the answers...in chapter 3...coming soon! REAL soon. *Like I said, I like writing ^^* And, if you like my story...please R+R~!!! ^___^ (Any questions or requests? Just e-mail them to me!)


End file.
